


Unreadable

by EmberTheDragon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:39:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6508930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberTheDragon/pseuds/EmberTheDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your simple life is about to get heck-tick when you meet a handsome monster named Grillby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Boy Meets Girl

You walked out the back door of the restaurant and put the trash bag you were carrying in the bin.  
"Almost a year working here and I'm still on trash duty," you muttered.  
Walking back into the little diner, you put on your waitress' apron and turned the open sign over. Almost immediately, a tall man walked in. Thinking he was a customer, you continued to prepare for the busy day. It wasn't until you turned around to set up the other side of the room that you really noticed him. Your face slammed into his chest, which knocked you to the ground. Curse this height.  
"I'm so sorry, sir!" You said, jumping up and dusting yourself off. Looking up, you realized that this man was a monster. He wore a tux and appeared to be entirely made of fire. "Uh... may i... um... help you?"  
Flaming monster said nothing, but simply pointed at a sign on the window. "help wanted". Oh, so he came here for a job.  
"Well, unfortunately the boss won't get here until eleven. You'll have to either sit tight or come back." He looked around, then sat at the bar. You glanced at the clock, which read nine seventeen. Apparently, he was choosing to sit tight for two hours.Sighing, you grabbed a rag from off the counter and began wiping down tables.  
"What's your name?" You asked. He sat in silence for a moment.  
"Grillby." So he could speak. He pointed at you, and you tapped your name tag. " (y/n)"  
"That's my name, don't wear it out." You said, smirking.  
A bell rung and you turned to see a couple standing at the door. Immediately you went to action. You grabbed two menus and a tray.  
"Hi, please take a seat." You began, escorting them to a table. "What would you like?"  
The couple told you what they wanted and you wrote it down on a notepad. Two plates of scrambled eggs, one with a side of bacon, a glass of water and orange juice, and to finish it off, some cinnamon buns. You rushed into the kitchen and put bacon in the fryer. You turned on the oven which already had cinnamon buns inside it, then began preparing the scrambled eggs. While everything was cooking, you brought them their drinks. Later, you brought out the meal with a big smile.  
"Enjoy! Make sure to call if you need anything."  
As the two hours passed by, twelve more tables were filled. Grillby watched, looking.... interested? Or maybe bored. It was hard to tell what he thought. After a while the boss came in. You handed him his already prepared coffee, and he went in to interview Grillby.  
After around fifteen minutes had passed, Grillby came out of the office.  
"I hope to see you soon." He said in almost a whisper. "Until then."  
After he left, the boss came out of the office.  
"(y/n), how long did he wait?" He asked in a flat voice.  
"About two hours, sir."  
"And what do you think of him?" The boss trusted your opinion when it came to hiring people.  
"I don't know."  
"Don't know?"  
"I don't know what to make of him sir." You shrugged "But if I were you, I just might hire him."  
You continued with your work and let your boss make his decisions.


	2. Hmm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillby gets hired and you meet a few new friends.

The machine beeped as you clocked in. You turned around to-  
"Oof!" Knocked down once again.  
"Sorry." Grillby looked a little embarrassed, but didn't help you stand. And that was fine, because for all you knew he could burn you.  
"It's fine." You noticed his white t-shirt, black pants and name tag and smiled to yourself. "So, you got the job?"  
All he did was nod yes. A man of little words, you guessed. You crossed to the other side of the room, dress swishing, and pulled down the apron you wore. Pulling yours around your waist, you tossed one to Grillby. He caught it and looked at it, confused. An audible sigh escaped your lips.  
"Here, spin." He turned around as asked and you went to work tying his apron. "Is this your first time working in a restaurant?"  
A nod no. Then hesitation. "I.... owned one."  
"You owned a restaurant? In the Underground?" A nod yes. You smiled. "Then this is gonna be a breeze."  
A bell rang and you spun, smiling. Two skeletons, one short and one tall stood at the door.  
"Hello!" You chirped. "Right this way."  
You attempted to direct them to a table. The taller one attempted to say something, but was interrupted.  
"Hey Grillby. So, this is where you're working now?"  
"Yes. (y/n), this is Sans and Papyrus." He leaned down and whispered so only you could hear. "Sans will be a regular."  
"Wow, I think that's the most you've ever said to me." You smiled and shot a joking wink. "It's nice to meet you two."  
"Of course it's nice to meet me! You see human, I am the Great Papyrus! Soon to be in the royal gu- er... that is if there still is a royal guard..... but if there is, I will be in it!" Papyrus stated with a huge smile. You raised your eyebrow and noticed Sans get uneasy.  
"Well Papyrus, it is of course a pleasure to meet you and I sincerely hope that your dreams of the royal guard are fulfilled." You curtsied, that smiled at him. Sans seemed to relax.  
"Ah! Sans! A genuine compliment!" Papyrus seemed taken back.  
"Can we get you two anything?" You asked.  
"Do you have spaghetti?"  
"Um... for dinner yes." You gave an apologetic smile.  
"Got it." Grillby said, then headed to the back. You shrugged and sat the skeletons at a table.  
"So, are you two related?" You asked as you switched on the radio and looked for a station.  
"We're brothers." Papyrus stated. You nodded and, seeing no customers, sat down with them. "My brother can be rather...well, lazy."  
"Hey, that's not true. You know I work myself to the bone."  
You giggled at the pun. Sans looked startled, then excited.  
"No really! I always make sure to put my backbone into it." You smiled, then thought for a moment.  
"Well, maybe you have trouble working because you're a bonehead." This brought a spurt of laughter from the short skeleton.  
Someone cleared their throat behind you, and you turned around to see Grillby with two plates of eggs. He tried to act annoyed, but couldn't help smiling.  
"Sorry, got distracted." You got up and walked away, but not before you heard Sans and Papyrus murmur something to Grillby.  
"She's cute." - Papyrus  
"Keep her, dude." - Sans  
You hid a smile and started wiping a counter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this got noticed? And a bookmark?! Thanks guys! If you have suggestions for chapters make sure to comment and I'll see what I can do. Also, comment if you want longer chapters.


	3. A little more than friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evicted from your apartment, you at first think you'll be put out on the street. Thankfully, someone's looking out for you.

A strong knock on the door made you jump. With your knee-length, black dress swishing, you headed for the door. It had been two weeks since Grillby started working for the diner. The effect on the public was apparent. Some regulars stopped coming. Whether they were scared of the flamed monster, or simply couldn't stand going somewhere where monsters were employed, you couldn't tell. This of course caused a payment drop, which meant it was harder keeping up with the bills. You opened the door with a smile, but it faltered when you saw who was there.  
"Rent?" The landlord asked, face emotionless.  
"I'll have it, I promise." You insisted once again. "Just give me a little more time."  
"Sorry girlie, you've said that for weeks now." He gave you a sympathetic smile. "You'll have to move out."  
"What?! No, please!"  
"You have until Wednesday." He began to walk away. You grabbed his arm.  
"That's two days! Please, you can't do this! Just a little longer! I'll get you the rent, I promise!" You were begging now. A tear slipped down your cheek, but he didn't turn to look at you.  
"Until Wednesday. Times up." And then he was gone.  
At first, you just stood in the doorway crying. After a while, you realized that you'd be late to work and rushed out of your apartment. 

Clocked in, apron on, you began your daily business. Grillby realized immediately that something was wrong. Mainly because there was cheerful hello or wave. Just what looked to be a forced smile.  
"You okay?" He whispered to you, hot breath grazing your ear and sending a shiver down your spine. You nodded, but he instantly whispered. "We'll talk after our shifts."  
You nodded again. You got off at seven. You'd just have to make it till then.

You washed the last of the dishes, then clocked out. Grillby waited at the bar for you.  
"Whats up?" He asked quietly. You shook your head.  
"Can we... go somewhere else?" His eyes widened, but he nodded. You walked out the door with him and stared heading down the street. You at first walked in silence, but Grillby didn't press you. That was something you loved about him. He never rushed you or forced you to do anything.  
"I'm being evicted." You said as you sat on a bench. Grillby went to sit, but paused when he heard this information.  
"How long do you have?"  
"Until Wednesday. I just... don't know what to do." It was then you started sobbing. Grillby sat on the bench, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you close. He was such a good friend.  
"Shh. It's gonna be okay." A great friend. "We'll figure something out."  
He leaned down and kissed the top of your head. More than a friend. You looked up, startled.  
"Oh... um. Sorry." He looked embarrassed and the tips of his flames turned red. "I didn't mean to... well..."  
"It's okay." You leaned in close and rested your head on his chest. "I like you, too."  
"Really?" He sounded excited, but skeptical.  
"Yeah." You chuckled. "A lot, actually."  
"(y/n)?" Grillby started. You looked up at him. "I have an extra room in my apartment. If you want, you can stay there until you find another apartment to stay at."  
You lit up in a huge smile, which made Grillby smile.  
"You're the best."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support! You guys are really cool!


	4. The colors of Grillby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn that Grillby's flames can be very useful when it comes to reading his mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've been swamped with work. I'll make it up to you with several new chapters. Also, here's the dress you wore: https://www.google.com/aclk?sa=l&ai=CNLvaI1EuV7KLK8G8mASv-Y2QCK3luMVEtM-f8q8CkYXewZoCCAkQEyDezc8eKChgyaaLiYikgBCgAdz-w9oDyAEHqgQmT9CtHaSKluKm2Q5cAzfRyXlJmLKUgydhKBSB4lWk7sezjkqknE7ABQWgBiaAB4yBvCWIBwGQBwKoB6a-G9gHAeASrpXVz7zn8YiXAQ&sig=AOD64_09zIzzDkxsBEBUGB0XXy4X-Zh_zQ&ctype=5&clui=48&q=&ved=0ahUKEwjX-djs58jMAhVDLB4KHRPtA84QwBMI4wUwEg&adurl=http://www.maykool.com/dresses-red-strapless-pleated-sexy-party-dress-013557.html%3F_currency%3DUSD

"Dinner? With everyone?" You raised your eyebrows. "Seems kinda fancy..."  
"I want you to meet Alphys, Undyne, and Mettaton." Grillby shrugged. "Sans and Papyrus will be there of course. Could be fun."  
"Or, we could stay here and have some fun." You teased. Grillby seemed unresponsive and gave a confused look.   
"What do you mean?" Grillby asked. You sighed.  
"Never mind. I'll be out in a second." You breezed into your room and tossed on a strapless, knee length dress. Black heels, a black necklace and matching earrings completed the outfit. The tips of Grillby's flames turned blue when he saw you, but they quickly returned to their natural orange.

Pulling into the restaurant, you began to get nervous. What if they didn't like you? What if you said something offensive? Your worries seemed to melt as Grillby looped his arm around your waist. Even with heels, he was still taller than you. His black tux and red tie complemented not only your dress, but his flames in general. You always found it rather odd that you could be attracted to fire.  
As you walked up to the table, Sans caught sight and let out a whistle.   
"You two clean up nicely, don't you?" Grillby chuckled and seated you.  
"Not sure if I can say the same to you, regular." You teased, smirking.  
"How's it feel to be waited on instead of waiting?" He joked back. Grillby cleared his throat.  
"(y/n), this is Undyne and Alphys." Grillby introduced. "Alphys, where's Mettaton?"  
"Oh...um. I'm n-not s-sure. He usually i-isn't late."  
Yelling at the front announced the arrival of the robot.  
"Sorry I'm late, beauties! I got caught up in traffic!" Mettaton sat down, then looked you over. "My, my, Grillby. You said she was pretty but I didn't know you meant that pretty. Better be careful, a girl like that can slay."   
The compliment made you blush and push your face deeper into the menu. Grillby's flames turned a bit red. Hmmm... Blue, then red. Could this mean something?  
"Uh-oh Mettaton. I think you ticked him off." Undyne smirked. So, it was blue for embarrassment, and red for anger, huh? This could be useful.

It was official, you were bored. Everything was going fine until the monsters began talking about the underground. It wasn't like you didn't want to hear about it, it was just you didn't know anything about their old homes or lives. So, you found yourself wondering. About a lot of different stuff, but mostly how you could get Grillby home. It had been about two hours by now. You smiled as a wicked thought popped into your mind.  
You slid your hand off the table and onto Grillby's thigh. He smiled at you and started holding your hand, but soon returned his gaze to Undyne who was prattling on about the royal guard and an incident that happened while training. You shook your hand free and placed it at his knee. You then slowly slid your hand up to where his hips were. His flames briefly turned red, but he instantly calmed himself and resumed eating his salad.  
Your hand went into his pants and began turning circles on his hip, meanwhile eating your own meal. The reaction was instantaneous. Grillby choked on his food, causing Undyne to pause in her story and everyone to start worrying. You pulled out your hand and placed your fork on the table.  
"You okay, Babe?" You asked placing the hand that had been in his pants on his shoulder. Grillby looked at you and nodded, smiling, but his eyes said otherwise. Now you had done it.   
The conversation picked up where it left off. Everything was fine... that is until you felt Grillby's hand on your back.   
'Good luck' You thought. 'I'm wearing a dress.'  
He wrapped his hand around to your side were he began to poke your side. This caused a slight giggle to escape your lips.  
"I know, right? It was ridiculous!" Papyrus seemed pleased that you giggled at whatever he was saying. Good.  
Grillby looked at you with irritation. His plan had back-fired. But he didn't seem to give up. His hand went to your leg, about half-way up your thigh. He went to the inside and pinched a little bit, causing your breath to hitch. No one seemed to notice except Mettaton.  
"Well, I'm getting a bit tired. Shall we call it a night?" Mettaton asked. He looked around when he said it, but sent you and Grillby a special look that said "have fun tonight".  
"I think that would be a good idea." Grillby confirmed. "I have some stuff to get done at home."  
And just like that, you realized what you had done. He didn't look at you when he said it, but you knew one thing for sure. When you got home, you'd be in big trouble.


	5. Home Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Grillby have fun at home and decide to stay together.

You walked in the door and took your heels off. You turned around expecting to see Grillby angry. Instead, he closed the door gently and calmly walked over to you.  
"How dare you tease me when I can't get you back." He murmured in your ear. Shivers went up and down your spine. Grillby looked into your eyes. "My bed. Now."  
You were quick to obey, walking towards his room. Butterflies grew in your stomach, both from excitement and nerves. Grillby entered and took off his shirt. As he crossed the room, you removed your jewelry.  
"Unzip." He motioned at your red dress. You nodded and complied, leaving you standing in you (f/c) bra and underwear. Grillby unclasped your bra, then lowered you to the bed. He kissed you gently, but with passion. He left your mouth and moved to your neck, nipping gently at the tender skin.  
"Ah!" You arched when he moved to your collarbone. His hands were kneading your breasts. He reached your breast and sucked gently, causing you to gasp with the sensation. His flames tinted purple. He removed your panties, revealing you were already wet. He took off his pants and underwear as well. You flushed and put a hand on his chest, causing him to pause.  
"Yes? What is it?" His words were impatient, but concerned.  
"I... um.... it's just that... well..." You struggled to find the words. Grillby's eyes softened.  
"(y/n), are you a virgin?" You nodded shyly. "Do you want to do this then? It's okay it you don't. My feelings won't be hurt."  
You thought for a moment and bit your lip.  
"Go ahead." Grillby smiled sweetly.  
"I'll be gentle, I promise." You blushed and nodded.  
He aligned himself and slowly went into you. Your eyes brimmed with tears at the pain of being stretched out.  
"Tell me when." You took a breath, then nodded. He began pumping. It felt both wonderful and agonizing. You winced at the pain, then let out a small moan. Grillby sped up and you let out a loud moan. You let out an ouch as he hit a new spot.  
"How are you... holding up?" Grillby panted.  
"This is... amazing." You moaned back.  
"Just wait." He smiled and sped up, hitting new spots. You gasped and panted, squirming beneath him. He began peppering you with kisses again, marking you where your work uniform would cover it up.  
You felt a warm sensation growing inside you. Grillby looked down and grew even more lustful at the sight of you. You were sweating and trembling all over.  
"Ah!.. Grillby!... I'm-I'm gonna!" You orgasmed and the sensation was like nothing you'd ever felt before. You never wanted it to end. Grillby soon followed and came inside you, filling you with warmth. He lay down beside you panting and pulled the blanket up to cover both of you.  
"I forgot to use a condom." Grillby said in worry. You waved a hand at him.  
"I've been on birth control for a while so it's fine."  
He pulled you close and snuggled against you. Smiling into the crook of your neck.  
"So..." You began casually. "Purple is lust?"  
Grillby chuckled and blushed.  
"Actually, it's for love." He admitted.  
"Grillby?"  
"Hm?"  
"Are you going to stay with me?" Grillby looked shocked.  
"What? Of course! Why would I leave?"  
"Well, now that we've had sex..."  
"No, (y/n). I'm not like that. I want to stay with you forever."  
"What if we start our own restaurant?"  
"I think that's a wonderful idea." Grillby responded, then kissed you on the check.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooooo sorry. It's been literally AGES. I'm a horrible procrastinator. I DID finally finish it though!


End file.
